An optical fiber is a typical example of a waveguide and the invention is described herein illustratively in terms of such a fiber. Fiber optic networks are knwon to be highly desirable. Because of the expected cost effectiveness of such systems and the high information handling capabilities, fiber optic networks are the subject of considerable interest and effort in the industry. Unfortunately, various components necessary for implementing such a system have proven to be illusive. One such component is a node switch. A typical fiber optic system requires a relatively large number of node switches in a series or ring type organization. But commercially available node switches adapted to connect and disconnect nodes, at present, are lossy. Consequently, the number of nodes which can be connected into a ring is limited.